The invention relates generally to the field of industrial data visualization systems. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for visualizing measured parameter values with respect to target or tolerance limit parameter values on a display device.
In industrial data visualization systems, a common form of visualization of a parameter value is a linear representation depicted as extending from a fixed starting point (e.g., zero) to a fixed ending point (e.g., an upper value limit). As the parameter value increases, a bar representing the parameter value typically moves along the linear representation from the starting point to the ending point. A drawback of this type of visualization is that target values and tolerance ranges generally remain fixed in the linear representation and also may occupy only a very small portion of the linear representation, reducing the utility of the visualization.